


Swank's Girl

by lastoftheorder



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27010918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastoftheorder/pseuds/lastoftheorder
Summary: Benny thought he had seen the last of Courier Six after he had shot her in the head.Until she resurfaces, engaged to none other than Benny's right hand man, Swank.
Relationships: Female Courier/Swank
Kudos: 23





	Swank's Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow I fell into a stupor last night and wrote this whole thing in less than an hour. Rather than fret about it for the next few weeks to make sure it's perfect (like I do with many of my other fics) I just decided to post it. 
> 
> This fic assumes that the courier has a decent relationship with the Great Khans, house, and white glove society. 
> 
> Enjoy my drivel.

Benny tapped his foot anxiously as he waited in the Aces theater. He didn’t like being kept waiting- there were people to kill and plans to scheme, but Swank had said this was important. In fact, all the chairmen that could be there were. 

A server from the Tops restaurant passed by with beers and wines and little snacks. Benny impatiently grabbed a drink and took a swig. Swank had spared no expense for this party; whatever it was it must be big. 

Swank came out, beaming ear to ear with a broad on his arm and stepped up to the microphone. 

“Hello fellow chairman,” he said, “I’m so glad you all could make it out tonight. Cause I wanted you to meet my ring-a-ding gal, she’s a real barn burner, and we’ve decided to get hitched. Say hello to the future Mrs. Swank Gecko!” 

The chairman clapped as the woman beamed, showing off the twinkling diamond on her hand. 

Benny’s jaw dropped open. 

“What in the goddamn-” 

He knew that woman; it was the courier he had shot in the head. 

********************************

Swank was doomed as soon as she entered the Tops. She was gorgeous in a hard-ass sort of way, wearing full armor and a nice looking sheriff’s hat. However it was impossible not to notice the woman underneath, with her dark eyes and sweet face. Swank didn’t know what to make of her, but he was caught, hook line and sinker. 

And then the broad walked right over to Swank and struck up a conversation. 

“Hiya,” She said, “I’m getting to know my way around vegas- who are you?” 

Swank smiled. 

“Oh, baby I’m the best thing that’s ever gonna happen to you.Name’s Swank, and this is my joint.” 

She raised an eyebrow. 

“Here we go” Swank thought “I’m gonna be at the Big Casino with her for a line like that.” 

And yet, all she said was

“Huh, I thought this was Benny’s place.” 

Swank hastily explained that while Benny was the big man, Swank ran the day to day stuff. 

“Huh.” she said .

“Yup.” he said with a wink

“Well… is there any work that needs to be done to make a few extra caps?” she asked. 

“Baby, you stick with me, you won't have to work a day in your life. Don't fret about caps, you just sit there and look pretty for me.” Swank said. 

Then she laughed. Her whole mouth cracked into a smile and she threw her head back as she gave that good natured laugh and Swank knew he was really in for it. This was the kinda chick he would give the world to. 

“If that’s how it is, how about you give me a few caps to buy something pretty?” she asked once she had finished laughing. Swank was already fishing out his money pouch. 

“I dig the way you think babydoll,” he said, passing it over. The look of surprise and delight on her face made it all worth it, even though it was 100 caps he would never see again as she turned to leave. With a gal like that, it would probably be spent on ammo or something, and he’d be lucky to see her again. 

***************************

Benny made his way through the congratulating crowd to the happy couple. The woman kept beaming, her smile lighting up the whole room as she talked. Swank kept his arm wrapped around her waist, staring at her like she was his whole world. 

What a manipulative bitch. 

“Heya hey, Swanky boy! I didn’t think you had it in you to finally grab a broad and settle.” Benny said, clapping his arm on Swank’s shoulder. Hard. 

“Yeah, well, she is something.” Swank said. 

“And what about you, gorgeous, have we met?” Benny asked, offering out his free hand, “Cause you look very familiar.”

The woman looked up at him, a glint of something in her eyes that Benny couldn’t quite figure. 

“No I don’t believe we have, at least not properly. I’m Melisa,” She said, taking his hand and shaking it, all the while keeping up her smile. 

“Right. I’m head of the family; Benny.” He said, squeezing her hand just a little too tightly, “And I’d love to get to know you better, especially if you’re marrying my Gasser over here. Let’s go and talk.” 

Melisa’s smile fell for a moment as She stared at Benny. Thankfully Swank cut in. 

“Listen, Benny, I’d love for you to chat but it’s our engagement party. Let’s enjoy the night, hit the gasoline at this clam-bake till we’re smashed, and Tomorrow we can see if you two can chat.” Swank said, brushing Benny’s arm off of him. 

Benny considered his options carefully. In the end he decided that it was better to play it cool in front of the other chairman. After all, this chick could make him look real bad in a hurry just by bringing up the fact that he shot her. 

“Alright, Swank. But I expect to meet and talk with you first,” He said, “Bright and early.” 

*************************

Swank had spent the past several days daydreaming about the broad. He kept looking for her among all the dames who came through, but she was a no-show. 

The radio was blathering on about the same old topic; some courier chick surviving the wastelands when he finally spotted her. 

It was hard to recognize at first because she wasn’t wearing her heavy armor. What was she in- a springtime stroller outfit? And man oh man did that make her a pretty picture! And that smile she gave which lit up the Tops unlike any other neon light could made his heart beat faster. 

“Hiya doll, welcome back to the Tops.” he said, “And might I say I dig the new dress.”

“Thank you, Swank. It’s amazing what 100 caps can buy.” She said. 

“Does this mean you plan on standing there and looking pretty all day?” He asked. She laughed. 

And if Swank could only bottle and sell that laugh he’d become wealthier than Mr. House himself. 

“I got stuff to do. I’m a “Talent Scout” For your friend Tommi.”

“Wow, aren’t you a busy broad?” Swank whistled low. She shrugged. 

“Life in the wastes- it always keeps you busy.” she said. 

“Speaking of busy… You busy tonight? The Tops restaurant is the Tops, and I know all the best drinks. I’m certain a busy girl like you could use a night off.” 

“Are you asking me out?” She said, “You don’t even know my name!” 

“Then that’ll be our first topic of conversation.” He said. He had hoped for a blush from her, or a laugh, but instead he got her looking around. 

“Um… will Benny be in the hotel tonight?” she asked. 

Swank was taken aback. What did she want with Benny anyways? Was she really here to see Benny and Swank read it all wrong? Wow. Did he feel like a grade-A harvey. He tried not to sound visibly deflated. 

“Oh, Benny? He’s on one of his sabbaticals. I don’t expect him to be back for at least another week.” Swank said. 

The girl’s smile returned and she leaned in. 

“Melissa, My name is Melissa,” She said, “Which means you’ll have to find another topic of conversation for our date tonight. Seven works for me.” 

Swank was grinning ear to ear. 

“Ring-a-ding! Seven it is!”

******************************************

Seven AM rolled around and Swank groaned. He wasn’t looking forward to his little meet-up with Benny. The party had lasted well into the night and he drank his fill, meaning his head was pounding that morning. 

Benny was already waiting for him in the Tops Restaurant, a filled plate already in Swank’s place. 

“Swank!” Benny grinned ear to ear and gestured for Swank to sit down, “I already ordered for you. Scrambled Gecko eggs on toast, with a nice, black coffee waiting for ya.” 

Swank groaned a little as he sat down, still rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He went for the coffee first.

“You look like hell, buddy. Did you get any sleep at all or did you have a little hey-hey with your girl?” 

Swank shot benny a glare and continued sipping his coffee. Benny held up his hands defensively. 

“Woah, if looks could kill I’d be toast! Where’s your good sense of humor, Swank?”

“Benny, man, could you hurry up?” Swank demanded, grabbing a fork and starting at his meal “I got to run this place in an hour so get to the damn point.”

“Alright, alright, I’ll get to brass tax. I’m glad you found a broad you want to go steady with, but I don’t trust her. She ain’t the tomato you think she is.” 

Swank looked up at him.

“What makes you say that?” he asked. 

“She’s a WASTELAND girl, Swank. They’re all no-good quins.” 

Swank stopped eating and his knuckles went white from where he held onto the fork.

“What did you say about my girl?” 

“I said I don’t know her, and I don’t trust her, and that wasteland girls are nothing but trouble.” Benny said. 

“You don’t know that!” Swank said. 

“But I do know that she ain’t family. Give her enough caps and she’ll run and never look back. I wouldn’t be surprised if she’s gone by tomorrow.” Benny said. 

“She will be family soon enough.” Swank said. 

“Not if I can help it.” 

“Come again?” 

“All I’m saying is that I don’t want you to get hurt; I don’t want you getting too attached.” Benny said. 

Swank stood up. 

“This ain’t cool, Benny. Whatever you got to say to her, she ain’t gonna split on me, you hear? I’m out.” Swank turned and stormed out of the restaurant. Benny leaned back in his chair. 

That could have gone a lot better, but at least he prepared his right hand man for when Benny’s goons would snuff out his girl. 

************************************

“And then I say to him, I say “You no good rotten fink, now you’ll learn the true power of the Chairmen” And I’m telling you this kid is so pale, and he looks right about to piss his pants-” Swank said around a mouthful of cake. Melissa was laughing. 

“All over one stupid prank?” she said. Swank nodded emphatically. 

“Yeah, he stutters out something about his dad getting even if we laid a finger on him, and then one of my boys come up and play along saying “Won’t matter much to you when you’re dead””

“No!” she laughed

“Yes! And so this boy changes his tune and starts apologizing, swearing up and down that he didn’t mean to prank us, and that he’d do anything to make it up. And That’s how we ended up getting the water Baron’s son to clean out our bathrooms for a month.” 

The date was going well. Melissa and Swank had been talking for hours. This was their third round of coffee and they kept picking at their second slices of cake. If this were any place other than Vegas, the restaurant would be empty. But seeing as it was “The City that never Sleeps” Patrons came in and out, not that either of them noticed or minded. 

“So, Swank.” Melissa said finally. 

“Yes, doll?” he asked. 

“What do you know about Benny? What do you think about him?” 

And there was the kicker. Swank’s doubts came back into his mind. Why would she want a guy like him when she could go to the top of the Tops? At least the date was enjoyable until now. 

“He’s a stand up guy, I suppose.” Swank said, “He’s got a good head for business, and he’s got a silver tongue, that one. His biggest weakness is a girl with nice charlies, if you catch my meaning.” 

Melissa leaned in close and dropped her voice to a whisper. 

“Has he done anything suspicious lately?” she asked, glancing around to see if anyone was listening. 

“What the hell are you getting at?” Swank demanded. She put her finger to her lips.

“Shhhh not so loud!” she said, “You know what, maybe we should go somewhere private, just the two of us,” She said. 

“...To talk about Benny?” Swank asked. 

“Yes!” 

“I don’t know…” he said, feeling a sense of dread settle into the pit of his stomach. This date had suddenly turned bad to worse with this crazy chick. 

“Swank, you gotta trust me.” Melissa said, grabbing something and slipping it into Swank’s hand. He looked at it. It was Benny’s engraved lighter. That was enough to pique his curiosity. 

“Alright Melissa, I bet the presidential suite is free.” 

*******************************************************

Benny had told Melissa to meet him in the Presidential suite, however he had no intention of meeting her there. Instead, he sent his bodyguards in to kill her and hide the body. And when Swank started sniffing around Benny had set up an elaborate trail that Swank could follow which would prove that she grabbed all the caps she could and ran. 

It was simple, really. A few forged letters between some lowlife traders and herself saying that she was just trying to get into the Tops’ safe, and that the engagement party was the perfect time to do it. She took it and ran with no one but Benny being the wiser. 

Benny waited in his suite with his feet kicked up against the bar and a glass of whiskey in one hand. The clock ticked nine am. Benny could only imagine the look on that dumb broad’s face when she realized she had been set up. Maybe it looked like the one Benny pulled when he saw that she was alive and engaged to Benny’s right hand man. 

With that sobering thought, Benny grimaced and sipped his drink. 

And then there was a pounding at his door. He sighed and opened it, seeing one of his bodyguards there.

“What is it?” he demanded. 

“Sir-” the bodyguard said, “Melissa wasn’t there.” 

Benny did his best to control his anger. He spoke in a low voice. 

“I don’t care what you have to do, or where you have to go. I want her found, and I want her dead.” he said. 

“Yes sir.” His guard said, and benny closed the door. 

This little bitch was becoming a real problem. 

*****************

Swank sunk down on the couch in the Presidential sweet after Melissa came clean. She told him about Benny, about how he shot her for the platinum chip and was planning to sabotage Mr. House.

“Jesus,” He said, “I can’t believe Benny’s a no good stinkin’ punk. What are we going to do?” 

“It’s simple, I take him down.” Melissa said, “That’s actually why I was here in the first place; I’ve been hunting him down across the Mohave.” 

“But you can’t do that, because he’s on sabbatical” Swank said, putting the pieces together. 

“Pretty much.” Melissa said, “So I’ve gotta stay here until he comes back.” 

“Good luck with that. He’s been gone for over a month before. And when he is here, he’s surrounded by those goons of his.” 

“I can handle goons.” Melissa sniffed. 

“Can you handle them and Benny’s wit? No offense but unless you’ve got a really good play he’s gonna slip out of your grasp and then bring all of New Vegas down on you.” Swank said. 

“Alright, then I can handle the goons, and you can handle Benny’s wit.” She said. 

“Sorry, come again?” Swank asked. 

“Aren’t you going to help me?” Melissa asked. 

“Listen, you’re a lovely girl, but I don’t know if this is enough for me to go up directly against Benny. I can help but not like that.” he said, shaking his head. 

“Why not?” she asked.

“Because… Because I can’t!” he said. “It’s not good for me to get too involved.” he said. 

“Benny’s plan would destroy all of New Vegas.” she pointed out, “Plus, I’m working with Mr. House. You’d have him backing you all the way.” 

“Mr House?” Swank took in a sharp breath, “That’s… a really good reason.” He said. 

“And I’d be really grateful,” she said. 

Swank tugged on his collar. It suddenly got very hot in that room. 

“Yeah?” he said. 

“And we can count our conniving and planning against Benny as our second date.” She said, that smile coming back on her face. 

Damn that woman. 

“I’m in.” Swank said, “Whatever you need.” 

“Well, to start I need to lure Benny here.” Melissa said, “And then I need a way to keep him here, and limit the use of his goons.” 

“That’s a tall order, babydoll.” Swank said. 

“That’s why I have you to help.” she said. Swank rubbed the back of his neck. 

“I’ll figure out something.” he said, “Just give me some time. Now, I better get going; I’ve got work in the morning.” He stood up and hurried towards the door. He didn’t need this woman twisting him around any more than she already had. 

“You know-” she began as he grabbed the doorknob, “Benny may have been the reason I came to New Vegas, but he’s not the reason I’m still here.” 

Swank’s heart leapt. 

“Yeah, Babydoll?” he said, his breath nearly stolen from him. 

With only a few steps, Melissa had closed the distance between them and pulled him in for a kiss. When she let go she looked up deep into his eyes. 

“Yeah.” she said.

********************************

Benny rubbed his temples in frustration. His guards had found Melissa all right; the found her leaving the Lucky 39 with a guard bot in tow, talking about wedding plans. No one in their right mind would attack with a guard bot so close, so they decided to wait. 

And then she was arm in arm with Swank, and couldn’t be attacked. 

And then she was with a bunch of chairmen talking about plans. 

And then she was in and out of the Ultra Lux, and had somehow gotten an in with the White Glove Society. They invited her to hold the wedding there, and she accepted. And Benny couldn’t get in and out of there without a full pat down, so poisoning or sabotaging her became out of the option. 

Benny was growing insane. 

The worst part was he couldn’t leave- there were some Clan traditions that even he couldn’t break. 

***************************************

“I have your answer,” Swank said the next morning as he held Melissa in his arms. 

She stirred beside him, half a sleep. 

“What?” she asked drowsily. 

“I know how to catch Benny.” he said. Melissa furrowed her brow. 

“What do you mean?” she asked. 

“I know how to get him here and keep him here until you find the right time to strike.” he said. 

“How’s that?” She asked. 

“We’re going to get married.” Swank said. Melissa’s furrow became absolute confusion. 

“Isn’t that a little early? I mean, we’ve only had one date-” 

Swank took her hand and kissed it.

“This is Vegas,” he said, “But no, no, Babydoll. The wedding isn’t for us. It’s to get Benny out of hiding.” 

“Oh?” Melissa said. 

“He’s the head of our clan, baby, and that means being part of the wedding. Whether he wants to be or not.” 

“But as soon as he sees my face he’s going to recognize me and know why I’m here.”

“And that’s where we’re gonna really pin him down. He’s not gonna out you if he wants to keep his reputation, and he’s gonna spend the whole time frettin’ that his brain’s gonna fry giving you a better chance to bump him off. You just gotta make sure he can’t get the drop on you with any of his goons, and we’re platinum, baby.”

“Oh Swank, that’s devious.” she said with a laugh “Alright, I’m in. Let’s get married!” 

***********************************************************

The day of the wedding finally came, and Benny was nothing more than a frayed bundle of nerves. He couldn’t get in touch with his legion informant, he couldn’t get in touch with any programmers to help upgrade Yes Man, and He couldn’t get any of his mining equipment into the Tops to continue mining towards Lucky 38. 

Last time he tried to get equipment in, somehow the Wedding planning party got ahold of it among some of their shipments and it was sent back. 

And this damn courier had nearly every chairman wrapped around her finger. 

And now the wedding was here, and Benny knew he had to make his play, or she would. He had to stop this somehow! 

He walked to the Ultra Lux with his Bodyguards while armed to the teeth. If he had to go in guns blazing, he would. 

“I’m sorry for the inconvenience but I will have to ask you to turn over your weapons.” The Ultra-Lux greeter said. 

“Don’t you know who I am?” Benny demanded. 

“You’re Benny Gecko, Top of the Tops. Unfortunately, this isn’t the Tops, and we will have to ask you to hand over your weapons.” the greeter said. 

“Damnit!” Benny said, handing over his more obvious weapons. He kept a few holdout ones just in case, but he still mourned the loss of some of his heavier weapons. 

“We will also have to ask that your bodyguards stay behind. They aren’t on the guest list.” The greeter said. 

“What the hell?” Benny demanded,” You can’t do this!” 

“We can, and we will. They aren’t invited. Please; we wouldn’t want this to get messy.” 

Benny didn’t know what to do. He waved his guards away and hurried through. He needed to end this, and quickly. He knew he was early to this shindig, so maybe he could stop it before the other chairman showed up. 

And so he stormed up to the exclusive White Glove Society room, opened for today only on behalf of the Courier. 

He was so dead set, so confused and nervous that he didn’t notice the Lack of wedding decor.

Or the First Recon man pointing a sniper at him from the corner of the room. 

Or the Great Khans waiting on the edges of the room. 

Or the fact that the courier was decked in complete armor rather than any wedding attire. 

Benny pulled out Maria from his Jacket pocket 

“You Fink- I’m going to end you here and now before you can finish whatever game your playing at”

Blam. Maria was shot from his hands before he could fire, and it was then that he noticed the sniper. And the rest of it. 

“What in the Goddamn…” he said. 

Melissa pulled out her own gun. 

“What game am I playing at?” She said, “The same game you are. I know about Yes Man, Benny. And what’s more, all of New Vegas knows.”

“What?” Benny said. 

“From your point of you, this may seem like a… what was it? An 18- Karot run of bad luck? But truth is, this game? It was rigged from the start.” 

Then she fired at his head. Once, Twice, three times for good measure. And that was it. Benny Gecko was dead and gone. 

*************************************

Melissa had asked him not to watch as she enacted her plan. Truth was, he didn’t want to. Despite everything Swank had learned at Benny, it was still hard to accept that he was a traitor, that he deserved to die. And when Melissa had brought up her plan- damn. She could be a stone cold bitch. 

Benny Gecko was gone, and Swank was the new leader of the Chairmen. He didn’t have quite the same head for business, but with news of the courier frequenting the place, they got the traffic they needed. 

As For Melissa? She didn’t stay for too long after that. She was a busy girl; single handedly changing the fate of the wastelands for better or for worse. She still came by from time to time and hit Swank up. They still had the same rapport they used to, and he was still hopelessly in love with her. He thought about marrying her for real, but he didn’t feel like he could tie her down like that. 

Still, whenever he saw he, he couldn’t help but notice that she still wore his ring on her finger.


End file.
